othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Qth Holy Grail War of OT
Welcome Welcome to the XXth Holy Grail War of OT. This game is composed of 7 Masters and 7 Servants. The servants consist of the following. Saber Caster Berserker Archer Rider Lancer Assassin The game ends when: All Servants are killed; All Masters are killed; Only one Master with an active contract to one servant remains. The first two situations result in no-wins; the third constitutes the winners. This is considered at the end of the turn. Should a master have more than one servant by the end of the game, the two servants will be forced into a deathmatch immediately, unless one decides to forfeit. The master may not interfere in any way during this deathmatch. Though being hosted by 2/4 of the GM's from War 10, this War is created by McNugget and Varakanok, as opposed to simply being supported by them. It is clearly, most definitely not War Q. Right? Right. Good. Terminology To avoid confusion based on the use of certain words in the rules and on statsheets, this section will detail what specific terms mean. Absolute Damage: This damage can not be avoided in any way short of having someone stand in front of it for you. It is not reduced by any stats, or any skills that reduce damage by a specific amount, percentages, or fractions. Should a skill exist that nullifies damage completely, and that skill is active while absolute damage is involved, the higher ranked skill will take effect. This is the only kind of damage that is not reduced, and thus, any skill that deals absolute damage will be labeled as such. Allies/Enemies: For all intents and purposes, everyone is viewed as an enemy. Any skill that strikes "all foes", or the entire area, will not allow the user to choose specific targets, unless the skill says so itself. Any skill that effects "all allies" will automatically effect those who are officially in an alliance with the user and within the normal range, unless otherwise specified. Parameters/Stats: These are the values for Health, Mana, Strength, Endurance, Agility, Magical Energy, Magical Defense, Luck, and Noble Phantasm. Buff: Anything that raises your stats, enables you to perform better, or enable new skills. Debuff: Anything that lowers your stats, restricts movement, abilities, skills, or anything else that it is normally possible for you to do. AoE: Area of Effect. Generally used to define attacks that strike multiple people, be it two, an entire area, or the map. Combat: The state of being in combat is determined on what happened to you on the previous Night. Being attacked, or attacking someone else, will put a player in combat. If someone at 100/150 health was in combat on Night 3, they will not regenerate health on Night 4 even if they do not fight at all. Attacks from outside of your current area will place you in combat. Hostile: For the purposes of skills, ablities, and your nightly actions, anyone who is "hostile" will be selected according to this: Anyone who has attacked you in the past, and is not current making an effort to become your ally. Anyone who is currently trying to attack you. Anyone unknown to you, and is not currently trying to become your ally. Team: A Team is a Master as well as the Servant(s) he/she is contracted with, and any familiars summoned by the Master, or any servants contracted to that master. Familiar: A magical being summoned by a character. These are generally not player controlled, and obey their creators orders above all else. Abilities: The class abilities of a servant or master. These are found under the abilities section of your sheet. Skills: The attacks and support moves of a servant or master. These are found under the skills section of your sheet. Game Pieces Servants Spirit Form Servants can take on spirit form in order to speed up regeneration and escape harm. While in spirit form, their regeneration is doubled, and no attack or ability can harm them. However, they cannot protect their Masters while in spirit form, nor can they use abilities or attack. Servants can leave the area to scout, but in doing so lose 20% max mana each turn, as well as their normal mana regeneration until they return back to their Master's side, or return to Corporeal Form. Masters can command their Servants to take on or leave spirit form once during their turn; shifting to and from spirit form consumes the servant's support action, and may only be done in the shifting phase. Scouting Servants can leave their Master to scout out distant areas. Most Servants are incapable of regeneration while scouting unless otherwise specified. If there are greater than 2 spaces between the Servant and the Master, the Servant loses mana equal to half his or her standard regen, during the regen phase each turn. Combat Neither Servants nor Masters can regenerate health while in combat unless otherwise specified. Death Servants are killed once they reach 0 health or mana, while Master's die when their health reaches 0, regardless of their mana.. Servants whose Masters are killed will lose 30% of their maximum mana each turn (during upkeep) until they recontract or die. This mana loss starts immediately, and happens at the end of the turn, in the Decay Phase. Regeneration At the beginning of each night, all players will regenerate health and mana. This happens before all else. Heath is not regenerated in combat, or the night after being in combat. Regeneration happens at the exact some time as Upkeep. This means that having +25 Mana Regen, but maintaining a skill that requires 30 Mana a turn, will cause a change of -5 Mana; this is different from Regenerating 25 mana, and then paying 30 mana for upkeep. Masters Targetting Masters As long as a Master's Servant is present and corporeal, the Master cannot be attacked except by a skill that specifically can strike Masters. Support skills that do not inflict damage can still be used on Masters. Masters may be targeted regardless, but the present servant of said master will block for them by default. A master without a Servant has nothing protecting them, under normal circumstances. If a skill has more than one target, it cannot be used to target a master who's servant is present, effectively striking the servant twice. Servantless Masters A Master whose Servant is killed can voluntarily leave the War peacefully by seeking the IGM's help, or can continue fighting or aiding their allies. Consuming Masters Defeated Masters can be consumed by the opposing Servant if desired. A consumed Master restores 50% of the Servant's maximum mana pool. Consuming a fallen master will use a Servant's support action. Contracts Each Master has a powerful bond with his Servant; the existence of this contract allows the Master to use his command spells and provide prana to his Servant each turn. Masters may break a contract with their servant(s) at the price of one command spells each. Masters may contract servants freely, as long as they are willing. Doing so does not gain the contracting master any command spells. If all of the command spells possessed by a master are used, the contract still remains, but barely. The servant of said master will not regenerate, and is not able to scout normally, and doing so will cause decay as if their master had died. This servant is also able to form a new contract with another master at any time. Command Spells These are the ultimate commands given by Masters to Servants. As above, creating new contracts does not increase the number of command spells. There is no limit on the amount of command spells a master may have, but only one can be used per turn. Taking the command spells from a dead Master, or giving command spells to another player is not possible in this War. Multiple Servants Should a Master happen to form contracts with more than one Servant, his ability to provide them mana decreases substantially. With two Servants, a master will regenerate only 10% or their usual amount, and all of their skills will lose 20% of their efficiency. This means a master with 22 Mana regen will regenerate only 2.2 Mana a turn, an attack dealing 50 damage will only do 40 (This DOES effect absolute damage) and a debuff that causes the target to take 20% more damage with be reduced to 16% more damage. With 3 Servants, a Master will lose their mana regeneration entirely, and will actually lose mana at a rate equal to their regeneration, and all of their skills will only function at 50% efficiency. This means that the same master will lose 22 mana a turn, an attack dealing 50 damage would deal 25, and the skill increasing damage taken will be reduced to 10%. With four servants, the drain on the masters energy is so great that it pulls at their life force, causing the master to be unable to act and losing health and mana equal to their regeneration every turn. A master with multiple servants may place any number of those servants into spirit form, and doing so will temporarily remove the effects of having multiple servants on that master. The Gameboard Welcome to Rokkenjima. It's a nice little island. Don't listen to what they say about the curse. We're pretty sure that's over with; though, you might want to watch out: more closed rooms appear as the story progresses. Players may find that in the late parts of the game different rooms and areas become inaccessible. There are only five master keys, and Ange has them all. The difficulty depends on how you've played until this point. Surely you couldn't lose~ A special note to all players, is that there are no civilians in this war. This island is abandoned, after all. Locations of Note Ushiromiya Mansion - The main mansion of the Ushiromiya family, Ange has allowed it to become a hotel of sorts to the tourists on the island. Combat happening in the Mansion will be heard by anyone else inside, and consists of four separate areas. Kinzo's Study - The secure room of the Former Head, there is only one way in. Those inside may leave through the way they came, or reenact Kinzo's escape and leap out the window, ultimately landing in the Rose Garden. Docks and Shrine - Rokkenjima is no longer the same as it once was, and outsiders may be found on the island treating it as some kind of attraction. This has attracted the work of a ferry which will take passengers from the Private Docks, to the Docks, then to the Shrine and back again. Participants may take the ferry (or their own row boat) to travel between these points. Each night, the ferry will change location to the next in the list before beginning to cycle back again (connecting with the Dock's twice in one revolution). Combat is allowed on the ferry; but if one of the infamous freak storms happen to strike, the Ferry, Ocean, both Docks, and the Shrine may become inaccessible. Ocean - The ocean is connected to all places on the map marked with a blue border. Movement is possible between two coastal locations as long as someone possesses the ability to swim or pilot a boat, treating the ocean as an intermediary. These are not the only areas on Rokkenjima however. Command Spells Masters can use command spells, special abilities that precede all moves in the turn order. A Master has access to three command spells and,unlike previous wars,you may not plunder a Masters corpse for command spells. Once the third command spell is used, his current contract with his Servant is broken, though it can be reformed with lower regeneration and no command spells; however, certain unruly Servants may take the opportunity to turn on their former Master with violence or simply abandon them. Stand and Fight!: Increases the Servant's Endurance and Magical Defense to EX for the turn, but lowers Strength and Magical Energy by 1 rank and -- for the duration. Fight on! nippah~: Increases all Servant parameters by 1 rank and 1 '+'. A-Rank stats instead gain 2'+', with A++ reaching A+++ and A+++ not being affected.Lasts until end of combat. Recouperate : One's Servant is immediately put into spirit form, regardless of other abilities that might prevent it. Show 'em Your Moves: One's Servant protects a specific target from enemy attacks defying any sense of logical movement, taking all damage aimed at that target. It still protects its Master at the same time. Be here. Now: The Master can use a command spell to summon their Servant to their current location from anywhere. The Servant is removed from any battle they're engaged in during the command spell phase. Walk it off: Remove any debuffs affecting your Servant. Listen You!: You can use a command spell to give an absolute command to your misbehaving Servant, and they will be forced to obey to the extent of their abilities. Just Die: Commands a contract servant to end their life immediately. To be used on radically misbehaving servants. Reactionary Functions Stand and Fight!: This command spell may be used as a simple buff. But it may also be used upon being attacked by a certain attack (eg Set Reaction: Command Spell: Stand and Fight! if Starlight Breaker is used against us). However, all damage that would be done beforehand will not be affected by the Command Spell. Fight on! nippah~: Works only as a static buff and may not be set as a condition to anything. It can be delayed, but not as a reaction. Recouperate: This may be used as a reaction to being attacked, the arrival of Player X, or to a specific move. However, this leaves the master vulnerable to the incoming attacks. Show 'em Your Moves: May be used as a reaction to another player being attacked, or as a condition if more enemies appear. Be Here. Now: This is a reactionary command spell by nature. May be set to bring a wayward servant directly to you, and in physical form. Walk it off: This is a set action and may not be used as a reaction. In fact, this may only be used in the Command Spell phase Listen You!: This is a set action and may not be used as a reaction. In fact, this may only be used in the Command Spell phase Just Die: May be set as a reaction to anything. Alliances It is possible to form an alliance between two teams. Allied teams gain the benefit of helping one another out, and using specific skills on one another. Red used in the logic game and PMs must be abided by. Be wary~ Communication Communication between different Teams is only permitted if they are in the same area as one another.. A Servant/Master pair may communicate at any time in their personal topic. If an alliance is created, each team is permitted to contact them by certain electronic devices. Each team will be given a cell phone with no contacts. If an alliance is established, the two teams can determine if they would keep contact with each other by what would be considered as giving out their number. Once hostilities between two allied parties commence, they will no longer be able to contact each other using this method unless they re-ally for some strange reason. Contacting someone via your cellphone may only be done once per turn, but is a free action. This means that if Rider contacts Lancer and exchanges PM's, they cannot also contact Saber. Someone trying to contact someone else already in communication will get a busy signal. This system goes through the GM's. You tell us that you wish to contact Player X, and once you get the greenlight, you go ahead. This process is repeated each night you wish to communicate. A failed call does not use up your call for the night however. Movement Movement range is up to 2 spaces, unless otherwise specified. Because of the range of movement, when a move is made for each night, you should also post the path you are taking if there may be more than one. Those with the highest agility move first. In the event of tied agility, both teams will move according to luck. Two teams passing through the same area will not meet each other unless their agility and luck are tied, since this wouldn't happen at the same time otherwise. However a team passing through an area in which another team is current in may: A- Be stopped by that Team by being attacked. B- Stop there instead and proceed to attack the team present. C- Attempt to pass through peacefully. If attacked, See: A, then B. Master/Servant pairs move according to the partner with the highest values while together. Movement does not happen in the normal phase while in combat, and is instead referred to as fleeing. Any combat delayed to happen after moving will happen after ALL players in the War move to their chosen location. This means that If Lancer is in area X, Caster enters and tries to attack him, then he simply leaves the area. Fleeing While fleeing, servants and masters take 15% more damage from all sources. A fleeing character is able to attack however, but will deal 15% less damage. It is not possible to flee if you've already moved While fleeing, you may only more to an adjacent area. Battle Attack order is determined by Agility first for all situations. In the case of tied Agility, Luck is to be used as a tie-breaker. Should Luck also be tied, the order shall be simultaneous. Damage There are two kinds of damage in this war. Normal damage, and Absolute damage. Normal damage is reduced according to its classification. Physical being reduced by Endurance, and Magical being reduced by Magical Defense, unless otherwise specified. Absolute damage is not reducable by any normal means, and will ''always ''be labeled as such. Combat Moves take place based on the following table, with the order within each category determined by the individual Agilities. * Phase 1: Regeneration and Upkeep -> Command spell -> Normal Movement * Phase 2: Reality Marble -> Support Noble Phantasm -> Support skills * Phase 3: Noble Phantasm -> Offensive skills. * Phase 4: Fleeing -> Shifting * Phase 5: Decay Delays Actions in battle may be delayed. This means that you may choose to postpone your attacks until after you are attacked first, or until a certain event happens. This is done by setting conditionals. A condtional MUST be set according to what your character would be able to determine. It is impossible to tell if you are about to be attacked, how much health the enemy is going to have, or what the effects of a skill would be unless you were effected by it in the past. Overview Actions Both Masters and Servants are capable of using both a support skill and an offensive skill within a single turn; in addition, Masters can also use a command spell, for three actions each turn if desired. Servants that are using Noble Phantasms cannot use another skill in that turn. Basic Attacks (CQC) Servants can, instead of using an offensive skill, attack with a regular melee attack against one target. They can choose to use either physical or magical attacks. CQC is calculated as Offensive Stat +1, unless otherwise specified. CQC is ranked as E by default. Offensive stats MUST be either Strength or Magical Energy. Multiple Hits Multiple basic attacks are capable based on Agility. During the offensive phase, 1 attack can be used as well as basic attacks based on Agility. 1 rank above allows 1 basic attack in conjunction with any skill used, increasing depending on the gap between the attacker and defenders agility according to above. If Lancer has A+ Agility, and Caster has C++ Agility, then Lancer would get 2 extra attacks on Caster after his/her inital attack. The number of extra attacks a character gets while attacking is calculating against the target they are currently hitting. If Lancer is to aim for Caster's master, but then Caster tanks his/her attacks as is natural, Lancer will strike Caster with his/her skill and then the two extra attacks that Lancer gets against Caster. If, however, Caster dies from the first extra attack, then Lancer will continue to attack his chosen target: Caster's Master. Lancer will then strike Caster's Master with the ONE remaining attack he/she had from assaulting Caster. The number of plusses involved in the calculation of extra attacks is irrelevant, unless they number 4. Four Plusses in any stat will raise it by 1 rank. This means that Extra Attacks will only be calculated once. Ambush Doesn't exist here! Aren't you happy? kyahahahahahaha DBZ Wave Fight If two Servants happen to direct offensive Noble Phantasms against each other during the course of a battle, the Noble Phantasms will clash, and the damage of both is reduced by the damage of the other. As a result, the stronger Noble Phantasm will be the only one to do damage, and its damage will be substantially reduced. Parameters The parameters of characters determine their capabilities, their strengths, and their weaknesses. Parameters may also be amplified through skills, gaining '+'s; a Servant can only have 3 '+'s in a single parameter. 4 +'s result in a full rank. A - merely removes one +, and should not be seen on any statsheet. Damage: This is calculated according to the parameters (often referred to as stats) listed below. The formula used for damage calculations is here: Damage + Rank Value) x Defensive Rank value = Final Damage Health: The health of Servants and Masters; naturally, one dies if it reaches 0. The second part of one's health stat determines how much health is restored per turn resting. Health regeneration increases for servants if in spirit form. Mana: The amount of energy available to either a Servant or Master. Servants with 0 mana are considered dead, and may not return except through specific means. The second part of one's mana stat determines how much mana is restored per turn resting. Mana regeneration doubles for servants if in spirit form. Alignment: Alignment refers to the general personality and morals of the character. The Good - Evil spectrum defines a character's morality, while the Lawful - Chaotic demonstrates his willingness to obey laws in his actions. A character that is 'True Neutral' is neutral in both Good-Evil and Lawful-Chaotic. Strength and Magic: The damage done by Servants in Combat. Any abilities using other stats as a base for their attacks (ie: Attack X uses Agility as it's attacking stat, and is reduced by Luck) will have the attacking and defending stats correspond to these charts, fitting in according to their rank. Unless otherwise stated, all attacks classified as Physical will be reduced by Endurance. All attacks classified as Magical will be reduced by Magical Defense. Offensive Rank Values E: 10 D: 15 C: 22 B: 33 A: 45 EX: 100 Each + gives a 10% increase, each - a 10% decrease. Defensive Rank Values E: 0.95 D: 0.85 C: 0.75 B: 0.65 A: 0.55 EX: 0.30 Each + gives a 0.025 decrease, each - a 0.025 increase in value Agility: Agility is used to determine attack order, with the higher Agility moving first. Servants get extra melee attacks per turn equal to a difference of 1 rank. Luck: Acts as a tiebreaker in the case of tied agility. Noble Phantasm: Servants possess this parameter as well, which reveals approximately how powerful one's Noble Phantasms are. It has no other effects, and is exempt from any stat altering techniques. Abilities These are the class abilties given to servants such as Independant Action, Riding, Battle Continuation, Vision, Mad Enhancement, etc. The abilities section also encorporates some extra abilities that are generally original to the OT-Wars. Skills Skills are the abilities possessed by Servants and Masters. Certain skills do damage, along with other effects those skills have their damage determined by rank. Skills can also gain '+'s to their rank, which increases the damage for each + by increasing the modifier by .25. The damage associated with the ranks depends on whether the skill is physical or magical in nature; physical skills use the table for Strength, while magical skills use the table for Magic. Of course, there are always exceptions. Skills may be of the Support, Anti-Personnel, Anti-Army, or Anti-Fortress classfications. Support skills are buffs, and sometimes debuffs. Anti-Personnel targets up to a few people. Anti-Army skills target a large number of people. Anti-Fortress skills target the area itself, and thus, everyone in it. Some skills may affect the targets' stats or abilities in some way. The effects of skills such as this are immediate, and deplete at the end of turn (or later, with specific durations). Any skill that causes a change in the user of the skill functions identically. Supportive skills that do either of the above functions will also function like the above examples, taking effect immediately and ending at the end of the turn listed. ie: An effect with a duration of 3 turns is inflicted on a servant on Turn 4. The effect is in place for Turn 4, Turn 5, and Turn 6, then depletes at the end of turn 6 after all other actions. Classifications are, as the name states, how your moves are classified. Physical moves are reduced by Endurance, and Magical moves are reduced by Magical Defense; unless otherwise stated. Magical Effects are moves that use magic, but are not necessarily Magical in the way their effect takes place (Conjuring a sword, then slashing with it, for instance).There may exist other classifications, and there may also be exceptions to the above statements. Here are two samples of what skills will look like. Homerun Swing (5) Rank: C Type: Anti-Personnel Maximum Targets: 1 Classification: Physical Description: Hits the target with a bat. Really hard. Strength + 15 Fireball (25) Rank: B Type: Anti-Personnel Maximum Targets: 1 Classification: Magical. Fire. Description: Shoots a fireball at the target. Magical Energy + 25. Causes the target to burn for 30% of the damage caused, spread over the next two turns. Classifications *All damage increases are applied after calculations. *Targets affected by a Barrier, Buff, or Debuff that possess a certain element will be Classified as that element as well. ie: Servant X puts up an Electrical defense. Servant Y strikes Servant X with an Earth based attack, and deals extra damage as a result. Reality Marbles Reality Marbles may or may not exist in this war. But a general rule of thumb is that unless otherwise stated, all Reality Marbles prevent entrance and exit from the area they are cast/placed in. Bounded Fields may or may not do this, and it depends on the field whether or not they do. Narration Narration is being handled differently in this war than in the past. Observing the events on the island will be the IGM and their companions. They will converse about the happenings around the island, with hints hidden in their speech as to certain things. However, the use of a noble phantasm that would logically be viewable across the island will activate a "cutscene" of sorts. This will take the focus of the update, causing the events happening to become public knowledge. The Logic Game The logic game will be monitored and overlooked. Blatant lies in red, as well as Identity Evasion when the correct Identity is proposed in blue with sufficient basis, are not allowed. Breaking this rule will result in a non-evasive answer, in red, from a GM. You will be warned the first time, answered for the second time, and from thereon out, will have information revealed about your character by the GM for each violation. We accept that in situations, what you "know" to be true can actually be wrong. Instances of this will not be penalized, but left to our judgment. Noncombatants are allowed to post blue, and participants of the War are still obligated to answer these claims. If you do not wish to participate in the logic game, do not answer nor post any blue. If you do, you shall be considered engaged, and have a responsibility to continue. Final word is always that of the GM. Players are not allowed to use Gold Text, only red and blue. The use of counter blues is not allowed at this time, due to the improper use of counter blues in the past, and in hopes of keeping a progressing logic game, like in earlier wars.